Aphrodisiaque
by Hachka
Summary: Encore une fois, Harry se retrouve victime d'une blague des jumeaux. Et celle-ci lui fera découvrir des facettes de certaines personnes qu'il aurait préféré ne JAMAIS découvrir. Attention : Multiple pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Aphrodisiaque

**Genre** **: **Humour / Slash / PWP

**Rating** **:** NC-17

**Pairings : **Beaucoup...

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Bêta Lectrice : **Chaussette HDSS

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire a été inspirée d'une part par la magnifique fanfiction de Elehyn « Ce que veulent les hommes » (notamment pour le côté intrusif ^^), d'autre part par une fic dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom mais qui met en place Harry achetant des lunettes pour voir à travers les vêtements. Le running gag était que, à chaque fois qu'il voulait chopper Malefoy au détour d'un couloir, il se retrouvait nez à nez avec Dumbledore... avec ses lunettes.

Et enfin, je dois remercier mes lectrices qui ne sont jamais à cours d'idée en ce qui concerne les pairings farfelus. Les filles, ceux-ci sont pour vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : Des effets inattendus

ou

Comment il apparut que les hippogriffes sont les meilleurs confidents

* * *

La porte d'entrée du 12 square Grimmaurd se referma dans un craquement. Pas suffisamment fort pour réveiller l'affreuse banshee qui gardait le corridor mais suffisamment pour alerter les deux sentinelles dans la cage d'escalier :

- Cible en approche, murmura l'une des deux ombres.

- Lancement du projectile dans trois... deux... un...

- Lancement !

Une petite bille rose s'écrasa au pied de l'escalier dans un bruit discret de verre brisé et une délicate fumée de la même couleur s'éleva. La cible passa devant sans tourner la tête et continua sa progression dans le couloir. Deux étages plus haut, Fred Weasley relâcha son emprise sur son sortilège de désillusion et soupira :

- Utiliser un composant volatile de cette densité ne nous mènera à rien, dit-il en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde pour contempler les fragments de verre brisé.

- Les fumées mettent beaucoup trop de temps pour se répandre, en effet, répondit son jumeau d'un ton sérieux en griffonnant sur son bloc note. Mais si le contenant éclate juste sous le nez de la victime...

- Non, ce ne serait pas assez discret.

- Du coup, créer une explosion pour projeter les fumées est hors de question ?

Fred se gratta la tête et se rassit à côté de son frère.

- Pas forcément. On peut utiliser une explosion silencieuse.

- Oui, mais le déplacement d'air va se sentir, non ?

- On pourrait créer une réaction en chaîne. Genre, la première bille en projette d'autres qui en projettent d'autres...

- Alors là pour la discrétion, bonjour, ricana son frère. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch la victime mourrait étouffée !

Fred fit claquer sa langue d'un air contrarié et le sourire moqueur de son frère n'en fut qu'accentué.

- De toute façon, on a tout le temps qu'il nous faut pour faire des tests, dit Georges en s'allongeant sur la marche. Personne ne nous surveille et maman n'a même pas pensé à nous confisquer nos baguettes !

Fred en profita pour lui subtiliser le bloc-note et jeta un coup d'œil dessus.

- Georges ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi il y a une photo de gonzesse à poil au milieu de tes rapports d'expérience ?

* * *

Harry retira le foulard qui lui protégeait le nez et la bouche et s'en servit pour essuyer la sueur qui maculait son front. Une généreuse couche de poussière tomba de ses cheveux indomptables et il ne put retenir un éternuement. À ses côtés, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas mieux lotis, couverts de poussière de la tête aux pieds.

Ils avaient travaillé toute la matinée sur le dépoussiérage du salon, de la bibliothèque et de la salle à manger pour les rendre de nouveau vivables. Étant sorciers, ce travail n'aurait pas dû leur prendre plus d'une minute et demi (en comptant le temps de parcours entre les pièces, évidemment) mais Molly Weasley avait insisté qu'ils s'en occupent _à la main_. Quitte à les occuper, elle aurait quand même pu trouver une activité moins dangereuse où ils ne risquaient pas de se faire manger les doigts par des doxies ronchons.

- Je vais aller voir à la cuisine si je peux pas ramener quelque chose à boire, dit Harry en époussetant sa robe au mieux.

Hermione parut soulagée et retira également son foulard.

- Bonne idée, je vais en profiter pour faire une pause.

Ron, lui, se contenta de s'effondrer sur une chaise dans un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Et si tu pouvais aussi trouver quelque chose à manger, ce serait merveilleux ! Oh, et si tu pouvais dire à ma traîtresse de sœur qu'elle ne pourra pas passer toute sa vie dans les toilettes pour échapper aux corvées, ce serait super, ajouta-t-il alors que Harry sortait de la pièce.

- Va lui dire toi-même espèce de feignant ! rétorqua le brun depuis le couloir.

Il entendit très distinctement Hermione houspiller son meilleur ami à propos de sa délicatesse avant de tourner au coin du couloir et de passer au pied de l'escalier. Une délicieuse odeur de gâteau en train de cuire titillait ses papilles et il ne fit pas attention à la petite boule de verre rose coincée entre les fils du tapis avant d'entendre un étrange bruit de verre brisé.

Il s'arrêta net il souleva son pied gauche avec une grimace. Son éducation chez les Dursley lui avait bien appris qu'un tel bruit équivalait très souvent à des ennuis. Il se pencha vers les restes de la bille en verre et une odeur de fraise, de chocolat et de... gingembre peut-être ? remonta jusqu'à lui. Il haussa les sourcils mais en conclut que l'objet n'avait pas de grande valeur et poursuivit son chemin vers la cuisine.

* * *

- Alors, très chère petite sœur ?

Ginny se trémoussa sur le canapé, les oreilles rouges. Georges émit un ricanement victorieux et lança son coude dans les cotes de son frère.

- Il semblerait que notre chère petite sœur ne soit pas aussi innocente que nous le pensions, Forge.

- En effet, Gred.

Les deux jumeaux s'assirent de part et d'autre d'elle, l'empêchant efficacement de fuir. De l'autre côté de la table basse, Hermione leur lança un regard désapprobateur mais les jumeaux n'en tirent pas compte une seule seconde. Harry et Ron, trop concentrés sur leur jeu d'échec, ne levèrent même pas la tête.

- P-pas du tout ! Balbutia Ginny sans lever les yeux.

- Malheureusement, très chère petite sœur, tu ne peux rien nous cacher, s'écria l'un des jumeaux en lui tapotant le haut de la tête. Tant que ce n'est pas un Serpentard...

La jeune fille émit un glapissement indigné et le frappa à l'épaule.

- Aouch ! Rigola-t-il en s'écartant. Pas de Serpentard donc.

- Mon très cher Forge, notre petite sœur est beaucoup trop fougueuse pour convenir à un sournois serpent.

- En effet. Gryffondor, donc ?

La couleur des joues de Ginny passa brutalement du rose au rouge et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au dos de Harry, penché sur le plateau d'échec. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard entendu et un sourire carnassier. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé en commençant à titiller leur sœur, elle ne s'était pas trouvé un nouvel amour. Mais cela ne les empêcherait pas de jouer un peu avec elle.

- Mmmh, fit Georges d'un air songeur. Qu'en est-il de ce beau brun qui te fait les yeux doux et qui te tient les portes ?

Ginny le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Kenneth ?! Mais il fait ça avec toutes les filles ! Et puis il est beaucoup trop vieux !

- Tu sais, petite sœur, répondit Fred en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, en amour l'âge ne compte pas.

- Mais si ce gentleman de Kenneth est trop vieux pour toi, nous pouvons toujours chercher quelqu'un de ton âge...

- Oui, comme par exemple ce charmant jeune homme blond au caractère explosif et à la bonne humeur sans faille...

- Colin ? Vous voulez rire, la seule personne avec qui il accepterait de sortir, ce serait le « Grand Harry Potter ». Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il se soit rendu compte de la différence entre filles et garçons !

À ce moment-là, Ron poussa en avant la tour qui allait lui assurer la victoire et Harry fronça les sourcils en sentant une odeur étrange. Fraise, chocolat et gingembre. Puis ses pupilles s'agrandirent et il se sentit partir.

_Des bougies brûlaient sur les meubles, répandant une odeur sucrée dans la pièce. De lourds rideaux de velours rouges laissaient passer une faible lumière tamisée. Les longs cheveux roux répandus gracieusement sur l'oreiller donnaient l'impression de brûler d'un feu ardent._

_Harry les caressa avec vénération et la jeune fille gémit légèrement, ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses entrouvertes dans une invitation. Il s'empressa d'y répondre et en profita pour agripper le drap qui couvrait le corps nu de sa bien-aimée. En retour, celle-ci rougit et Harry caressa une joue brûlante avec un sourire rassurant._

_- Je veux te voir, murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle et la jeune fille lâcha prise sur le drap._

_En douceur, avec ses mains et sa bouche, il partit à la découverte du corps pâle aux courbes parfaites, s'appliquant à dénombrer toutes les taches de rousseur._

_Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur des seins parfaitement ronds, elle se cambra de plaisir et il redoubla d'ardeur pour lui lécher les tétons de la plus exquise des manières. Puis il descendit vers son entrejambe et ce fut à ce moment-là que les cris de plaisir débutèrent. Les mains crispée dans la chevelure corbeau de son amant, elle ne put que gémir et crier son plaisir alors qu'il la menait vers l'orgasme._

_Une fois cela achevé, il remonta la tête d'entre ses cuisses et elle lui offrit un sourire brumeux. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire chaleureux et s'empressa d'aller parsemer son visage de baisers papillons._

_- Est-ce que tu es prête ? Chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille._

_- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle, son visage éclairé par une confiance sans faille._

_Le jeune homme l'embrassa fougueusement et s'installa plus confortablement, la recouvrant intégralement de son corps._

_- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle en agrippant son dos._

_- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou._

Harry ? Demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gagner la partie, son meilleur ami s'était soudainement arrêté dans son mouvement et, en moins de dix secondes avait considérablement blanchi, rougi, puis sué à grosses gouttes avent de revenir à lui avec un glapissement digne d'un elfe de maison.

- Hey, ça va ? Continua-t-il avec hésitation.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il se leva à toute vitesse, manquant de renverser le plateau d'échecs et sortit de la pièce en coup de vent, s'attirant des regards étonnés des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il courut presque vers la salle de bain la plus proche et, une fois la porte fermée à clé, il s'effondra par terre et s'empressa de régler le petit problème dans son pantalon.

Une fois sa respiration revenue à la normale, la première chois qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! ». Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait vu Ginny, la _sœur _de son meilleur ami comme une petite amie potentielle ! Et puis la vision qu'il avait vu était tellement... rose... et mielleuse...Comme un fantasme de pucelle en fait.

Il frissonna et prit une grande respiration. En sortant de sa salle de bain il avait pris la décision d'oublier définitivement cet épisode.

* * *

Le deuxième « accident » arriva deux jours plus tard.

Une fois de plus, ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon, Harry, Ron et Ginny devant leurs devoirs en retard et Hermione, qui avait tout fini depuis des lustres, les surveillait du coin de l'œil en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin de Ron et se rendit compte que, comme lui, il n'avait pas écrit une ligne depuis dix minutes. Ginny également avait les yeux dans le vide et mâchonnait sa plume en sucre.

Il réfléchissait à une excuse pour remettre les devoirs à plus tard lorsque Hermione émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

- Écoutez un peu le dernier article de Skeeter, grogna-t-elle avant de lire à haute voix. « La mystérieuse disparition d'Evy McCain. Hier matin, les parents de la petite Evy, dix ans, firent une entrée fracassante au département des Aurors, réclamant à cor et à cri que l'on retrouve leur petite fille chérie. Bla bla, une enquête, bla bla, et la conclusion : après plusieurs heures de recherche, c'est finalement chez une vieille voisine cracmole qu'ils retrouvèrent la petite fille. Le seul commentaire de cette dernière fut « Comme mes parents sont plus intéressés par les gens qui ne sont pas là et ben je suis partie ». Encore un bel exemple de ce que font certains faits d'actualités sur nos enfants. »

Elle agita le journal rageusement.

- Elle aurait pu écrire « Voyez ce que font Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter à nos enfants », ce serait revenu au même, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

Et c'est là que Harry se sentit de nouveau partir.

_Il tira sur les menottes, faisant tinter les chaînes contre les barreaux du lit. Sa mâchoire commençait à lui faire mal, mise en tension par la balle de caoutchouc, mais il acceptait la douleur sans protester. Il avait désobéi à sa maîtresse et telle était sa punition._

_La porte de la chambre finit par s'ouvrir et Harry ne put retenir un gémissement d'anticipation devant la tenue de sa maîtresse. Une vague de chaleur se dirigea vers son entre-jambe, le faisant s'agiter légèrement. Les talons aiguilles claquèrent sur le parquet, si semblables à des coups de cravache qu'il serra les fesses instinctivement._

_Elle s'assit sur la chaise au pied du lit et croisa les jambes. Ses bas résilles embrassaient délicieusement ses jambes, faisant ressortir leur galbe. Encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses hanches moulées dans le justaucorps de cuir et sa poitrine dont les tétons n'avaient même pas la décence d'être cachés._

_Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres peintes de rouge et passa les doigts dans sa crinière brune et broussailleuse. Merlin qu'il trouvait ce geste sexy._

_Elle fit langoureusement glisser la cravache le long de sa propre cuisse et Harry sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long son cou. Il déglutit bruyamment._

_- Tu as été un très très vilain garçon, dit-elle et sa voix était douce comme la soie et brûlante comme les braises._

_Elle se pencha en avant, faisant ressortir sa délicieuse poitrine et Harry sentit le cuir de la cravache caresser son mollet. Malgré la chaleur qui se concentrait dans son bas-ventre il fit l'effort de ne pas bouger. Après tout, il _avait _été un vilain garçon._

_- Je pensais pourtant t'avoir enseigné les règles, continua-elle et la cravache se glissa derrière son genou avant de courir sur sa cuisse. Je pensais les avoir gravées... à même la peau !_

_La cravache claqua sur sa cuisse, laissant une zébrure rouge. Harry gémit de douleur et de plaisir._

_Elle embrassa la blessure, laissant une marque encore plus rouge._

_- J'avais pourtant été claire._

_La cravache était maintenant un niveau de sa poitrine, torturant un de ses tétons. Harry leva un regard implorant vers sa maîtresse qui, un pied par terre et un autre sur le lit, le dominait de toute sa taille._

_- J'avais été claire sur le fait que tu m'appartiens corps et âme et que la seule femme que tu as le droit de regarder... C'est moi !_

_La cravache claqua de nouveau et Harry sentit son téton droit exploser. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais à aucun moment son excitation n'avait faibli. Sa maîtresse était trop bonne pour ça._

_- Alors comme punition tu ne jouiras pas ce soir. Je vais profiter de toi toute la nuit. Je vais te chevaucher pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses. Et là, quand tu me supplieras de te laisser jouir, je te donnerais la plus belle fessée que tu n'aies jamais eu. Ensuite on reparlera de ton comportement, vilain garçon._

_Harry baissa les yeux sur son sexe déjà violacé de désir et se dit que la soirée allait être _très _longue._

Hermione observa avec inquiétude Harry pâlir drastiquement. Elle se mit une claque mentale lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que, justement, Harry n'avait jamais lu tous les articles diffamatoires de Skeeter qui l'attaquaient indirectement. Elle avait passé l'été à les recenser, bouillant de rage envers la journaliste et les avait lu à Ron, mais les lire directement à Harry était loin d'être une bonne idée.

La Gryffondor passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Harry rougit, se leva et sortit de la pièce en courant.

* * *

Harry lança pensivement un morceau de viande crue à Buck. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol et le mâchonna en plissant les yeux. Il agita ensuite sa tête, gratta le plancher et se mit à tourner en demi-cercle autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas plus de friandise. Déçu par son inspection, il retourna vers son lit de paille et entreprit de se lisser les plumes sans plus se préoccuper de l'humain dans sa tanière.

Harry souhaita brièvement être un hippogriffe car la vie semblait _tellement_ plus facile.

* * *

Les jours passèrent lentement, entrecoupés de ménage, de devoirs, de réunions de l'Ordre auxquelles ils n'avaient pas le droit d'assister et, plus généralement, de longues périodes d'ennuis. Ils passèrent comme tous les ans une après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures mais à part ça, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de sortir de la maison.

Les hiboux de Poudlard étaient arrivés, apportant avec eux deux badges de préfet. Si la nomination de Hermione n'était une surprise pour personne, celle de Ron jeta un léger froid sur le trio Gryffondor. Harry finit cependant par mettre sa rancœur de côté et ils finirent même par en plaisanter.

- Des rondes, grommela Ron assez bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Hermione. Je veux bien que ce soit cool d'être préfet, de pouvoir enlever des points aux Serpentards qui se baladent dans les couloirs, mais c'est quand même chiant.

- Arrête, c'est pas si contraignant que ça, et tu dis toujours que tu t'ennuies le soir, répondit Harry en grattant une tache étrange sur un coussin.

- Je serais bien mieux à me branler dans mon lit qu'à me geler les couilles dans les couloirs !

- Ronald Weasley ! S'écria Hermione d'un air scandalisé.

Le rouquin bredouilla une excuse, les oreilles très rouges et reporta son attention sur le coussin de Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione replongea dans son livre et les deux garçons continuèrent leur conversation à voix basse.

- Et puis, si tu croises Rogue dans les couloirs, il ne pourra pas t'enlever des points.

- Pour être dans les couloirs, sûr, mais il serait parfaitement capable de m'enlever des points parce que ma tête lui donne des cauchemars, répondit Ron en roulant des yeux.

Harry ricana et son ami en rajouta une couche.

- Attends, tu te souviens l'année dernière ? Il t'avait enlevé cinq points parce que, je cite, « Monsieur Potter, votre tête de singe constipé est une nuisance au bon fonctionnement de cette classe ».

_Les cris et les chants de victoire étaient à peine étouffés par les murs. Les joueurs nageaient en pleine euphorie, se claquant dans le dos et parlant fort, se délectant de leur victoire. Les muscles de leurs torses saillaient et de la sueur coulait sur leurs peaux luisantes. L'air dans les vestiaires était saturé de testostérone._

_Bientôt les maillots furent abandonnés sur les bancs et les joueurs se retrouvèrent tous sous la douche. Les blagues prirent une tournure grivoise mais personne ne s'en formalisa. Ils étaient tous des hommes après tout et tous avaient suffisamment démontré leur virilité au cours du match._

_Harry ferma les yeux et passa la tête sous le jet d'eau brûlant, sentant tous les muscles de son corps se détendre enfin. Son voisin commença à entonner un chant de victoire qui, une fois repris par tous les joueurs, se transforma en hymne à la gloire de leur gardien. Grâce à son adresse et sa dextérité, ce dernier avait arrêté quasiment tous les buts, leur permettant de gagner avec un score record de 580 à 40._

_- Hé les mecs, lança un des joueurs dans la pièce embrumée, vous pensez pas que notre super gardien a droit à une super récompense ?_

_Un concert d'approbations lui répondit et Harry sentit une main puissante le pousser vers le centre de la pièce. Il tomba à genoux sur le carrelage chaud, son corps nu et musclé dégoulinant d'eau. Il leva les yeux vers leur gardien et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les pectoraux saillants, les épaules musclées et les abdominaux merveilleusement bien dessinés. Sa peau était pâle et couverte de taches de rousseur, faisant ressortir la ligne de poils roux qui partaient de son nombril. Harry la suivit allègrement du regard et sentit sa bouche s'assécher lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son sexe à moitié dressé. Il se passa langoureusement la langue sur les lèvres et, d'un signe de tête, l'invita à la suite des événements._

_Le rouquin gonfla sa poitrine et vint se camper fièrement devant Harry. D'une main rude, il attrapa le crâne du brun et l'enfouit dans son bas-ventre. Harry s'empressa d'engloutir son sexe maintenant fermement dressé et se mit à le sucer avec fièvre. Le gardien rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un grognement d'extase. De nombreux sifflets se firent entendre et chaque joueur y alla de son commentaire graveleux._

_Plus de dix minutes plus tard, le rouquin resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux et éjacula dans un cri, faisant applaudir les autres joueurs qui commencèrent à sortir des douches, le sujet de conversation de nouveau vers le match._

- Voilà, exactement comme ça, rigola Ron. Et puis je pourrais aussi enlever des points à Malefoy. Il pourra plus venir nous chercher des crasses ce petit con. Ça va Harry ?

- Je... Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un peu, répondit le brun d'une voix faible. Je ne me sens pas très bien tout d'un coup.

- Harry, chuchota frénétiquement Ron en jetant des coups d'œil à Hermione, reste avec moi sinon elle va se jeter sur moi pour m'assommer à coup de devoirs de potion.

Mais Harry détourna les yeux et s'enfuit lâchement de la pièce.

* * *

Le soir même, une petite fête fut organisée pour féliciter Ron et Hermione de leur nouveau statut. Molly Weasley était aux anges, s'agitant de gauche à droite, papillonnant parmi les membres de l'Ordre.

Tonks régala encore une fois les plus jeunes des anecdotes concernant sa jeunesse (et celle des autres par la même occasion) tandis que Ron passa la soirée à vanter les louanges de son nouveau balai, offert pour l'occasion.

Bref, tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où la voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt lui parvint au-dessus de la rumeur des conversations. Il parlait à voix basse à Remus Lupin mais sa voix grave et profonde était facilement identifiable.

- … pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas nommé Potter préfet ? demandait-il.

- Il doit avoir ses raisons, répondit Lupin avant que la vision de Harry ne devienne floue.

_La ruelle était sombre et sentait très fort l'urine et la crasse. Accroupi derrière une poubelle, Harry tentait de reprendre son souffle malgré la peur qui lui broyait les côtes. Il entendait au loin ses poursuivants hurler des insultes et des insanités._

_Il sentait du sang couler de ses poignets, là où les menottes avaient entaillé la chair. Ses vêtements, bien que couvrant très peu de peau à la base, étaient déchirés à de multiples endroits, laissant la froide brise d'automne caresser son corps de manière obscène._

_Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucun endroit où se cacher, aucun endroit où fuir. Il n'avait aucun papier d'identité et la police ne ferait que le renvoyer d'où il venait._

_Des pas se rapprochèrent, accompagnés d'une voix gutturale et sadique :_

_- Viens par ici ma mignonne, inutile de te cacher._

_Un rire gras résonna dans la ruelle et Harry mit ses mains sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative de se protéger._

_- Il vaut mieux que tu sortes tout de suite, ma mignonne, ou alors ta punition sera encore plus terrible._

_Les pas se rapprochèrent encore et Harry se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter._

_- Je crois que je vais bien profiter de ton petit cul avant de te ramener, ma mignonne. Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter du grand air, non ? Tu as envie que je te défonce le cul dans cette ruelle crasseuse, hein ma mignonne ?_

_Harry ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres s'agitèrent dans une prière silencieuse tandis qu'une main aussi large qu'un petit tronc d'arbre s'abattait sur son épaule._

_- Coucou ma mignonne !_

_Mais au lieu du souffle fétide sur sa nuque, Harry ne sentit qu'une bourrasque de vent alors que son agresseur était projeté en arrière. Un homme habillé en noir se dressa entre eux deux et plaqua son assaillant contre le mur. Il maintint une pression sur sa gorge pendant une demi-minute et l'homme s'effondra par terre, évanoui._

_- Ça va, mademoiselle ? Demanda l'homme en noir en se tournant vers lui._

_Harry leva vers lui un visage aux yeux brillants de larmes et se jeta dans ses bras. Deux bras puissants se refermèrent sur elle dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Harry éclata en sanglots, le corps tout entier secoué de spasmes._

_L'homme en noir lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort et, au bout d'un long moment, il finit par se calmer._

_- Ex...cusez-moi, finit-il par articuler avec un fort accent de l'Europe de l'Est._

_- Ce n'est rien, répondit l'homme d'une voix profonde et chaude. C'est mon métier de sauver les gens._

_Harry se dégagea et l'observa en détail. Noir, le crâne rasé et portant un anneau d'or à l'oreille droite il était vêtu d'un étrange manteau noir qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Il avait une mâchoire carré, des lèvres charnues et ses yeux bleu profond ondulaient comme une mer calme. Ses épaules carrées et les muscles saillants de son cou trahissaient une musculature bien développée, ce que la taille de ses bras ne contredisait pas._

_- Vous êtes un policier ? Demanda Harry sans trop y croire._

_- Non, répondit l'homme, je suis plutôt un agent secret._

_Harry haussa un sourcil. Il en avait vu passer des hommes qui s'inventaient une vie simplement pour l'impressionner ou pour faire semblant d'être un autre. Il avait appris à les sentir ceux qui n'était pas honnêtes, il voyait la manière dont leurs yeux partaient légèrement vers la droite lorsqu'ils parlaient ou leurs mains qui devenaient moites au moment de le toucher. Mais, contrairement à toute attente, cet homme lui inspirait confiance alors il fit le grand saut._

_- Emmenez-moi avec vous, supplia-t-il en s'agrippant à l'homme. Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, je vous donnerai plus de plaisir que vous en avez jamais eu !_

_L'homme semblait hésiter alors Harry prit les choses en main et déboutonna le manteau d'une main experte. Délicatement, il le fit s'adosser contre le mur et s'accroupit, enlevant le bout de tissu qui lui servait de soutien-gorge._

_Le bouton qui fermait le pantalon de l'homme en noir sauta également et Harry le descendit sur ses chevilles, tout comme le caleçon. Il lui jeta un dernier regard implorant avant de fourrer son sexe mou entre ses deux seins et de le masturber lentement. L'homme poussa un râle de plaisir et agrippa ses cheveux à pleines mains, l'enjoignant de continuer. Harry sourit et redoubla d'ardeur._

Harry lâcha son verre qui s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit sourd et dut se retenir à la table pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Harry, chéri, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Molly Weasley quelque part à sa droite.

Il voulut lui offrir un sourire rassurant mais ne réussit qu'à grimacer.

Ce n'est rien, juste un petit vertige. Je... Je crois que je vais monter me coucher...

Il quitta la salle d'un pas peu sûr et, en passant devant Kingsley, ne put empêcher son regard de dévier vers son entre-jambe.

* * *

- Imagine, dit Harry d'une voix grave, tu vis ta vie sans emmerder le monde, tout va pour le mieux, les oiseaux chantent, tout ça tout ça, et soudainement tu te retrouves dans un corps de fille. Comment tu réagirais, toi ?

Buck pencha la tête sur le côté et émit un bruit de gorge qui ressemblait à un rot. Harry soupira et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Était-ce normal qu'il ait été excité à l'idée d'avoir des seins ?

* * *

Deux jours avant le départ pour Poudlard se tint une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Fred et Georges, démesurément fiers de leurs oreilles à rallonge, en distribuèrent à la ronde et, une fois que la porte de la cuisine se fut refermée, tous se rassemblèrent dans le couloir, une ficelle couleur chair coincée dans l'oreille.

Pendant une heure, les « adultes » discutèrent des tenants et des aboutissants de la guerre, du Ministère, de la recrudescence d'attaques terroristes.

- Et qu'en est-il de Potter, demanda Fol-Œil de sa voix bourrue. Si tout ce qu'il a raconté est vrai, il va devenir une des cibles des-

_Harry leva son verre et fit lentement tourner son vin avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Le serveur arriva et demanda silencieusement l'autorisation de débarrasser leurs assiettes. Harry jeta un coup d'œil envieux aux traces de crème anglaise, uniques preuves de l'existence du dessert fabuleux qu'il venait de manger, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. En face de lui, Alastor s'essuya délicatement les lèvres avec la serviette immaculée._

_Au travers de son verre, il examina avec intérêt l'ancien Auror qui semblait relativement mal-à-l'aise. Sa crinière de cheveux gris était soigneusement coiffée et son costume parfaitement repassé mais l'éclairage mettait en valeur les innombrables cicatrices qui sculptaient son visage. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus remontait à une bonne vingtaine d'années et il avait gardé en mémoire un homme au charisme affolant et au regard profond. Aujourd'hui, celui qui lui faisait face dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il aurait pu penser._

_L'œil bleu électrique fit une pirouette dans son orbite et Alastor se leva brusquement, sa jambe en bois claquant contre le sol._

_- C'était une bêtise de vouloir te revoir, grommela-t-il sans oser le regarder. Trop de choses ont changé._

_Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide mais digne. Le réceptionniste le garda passer avec une once de reproche sur le visage mais ne s'interposa pas. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire clair. Oh non, si peu de choses avaient changé._

_Il se leva également et, après avoir laissé un pourboire généreux au serveur, sortit dans les pas de son ancien amant. Il le rattrapa sur le perron où la neige avait commencé à tomber doucement. Un frisson parcourut son corps et il caressa ses bras nus dans l'espoir de les réchauffer. Alastor s'était arrêté et le regardait d'un œil brillant. Harry savait bien à quel point il était désirable. Contrairement à l'Auror, les années avaient glissé sur son corps sans l'atteindre. Sa peau blanche n'avait pas pris une ride et ses longs cheveux bouclés agités par la brise encadraient le visage fripon de sa jeunesse. Sa robe au décolleté plongeant mettait en valeur sa poitrine ronde et douce tandis que la courbe de sa taille et de ses hanches n'avait pas changé au fil des ans._

_Tiraillé entre la nostalgie et l'envie de partir, Alastor finit tout de même par se départir de sa veste et lui mit sur les épaules. Harry lui attrapa le bras et lui glissa dans l'oreille :_

_- Tu sais, je crois que tes cicatrices m'excitent encore plus._

_L'Auror lui jeta un regard incrédule mais la rougeur qu'il vit apparaître sur ses joues le convainquit de la bonne foi de sa déclaration. Sans perdre une seconde de plus ils les transplana directement dans son salon._

_Harry lui sourit et tira sur les lacets de son corset. Sa robe glissa à terre dans une rivière de soie._

_- Nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper..._

Harry poussa un glapissement fort peu viril et bascula en arrière. Il passa une main sur sa poitrine et une autre à son entrejambe et soupira de soulagement en sentant ses pectoraux plats et ses bijoux de famille. Les Weasley et Hermione se retournèrent vers lui avec un air grave, les Oreilles à Rallonge toujours sous la porte, et Harry se dit qu'il avait peut-être raté quelque chose d'important.

Mais au moins il avait réussi à se tirer de là avant d'avoir vu Fol-Œil enlever ses vêtements.

* * *

Les ronflements sonores de Ron résonnaient dans la chambre alors Harry se contenta de se retourner et de remonter sa couette sous son menton pour profiter encore un peu de son lit et de sa dernière grasse matinée en perspective. Il allait retomber dans le sommeil lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'un problème devenu, depuis peu, récurrent : il avait la gaule. Il poussa un grognement endormi et passa mollement la main dans son pantalon de pyjama. Au vu du niveau sonore des ronflements du rouquin, ce dernier ne se réveillerait pas même si Harry invitait trois gonzesses à poil dans son lit.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Harry commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Des images floues défilaient derrière ses paupières, issues des quelques magazines porno qui traînaient dans la chambre de Dudley. Il poussa un discret soupir de plaisir et augmenta le rythme sur son sexe dressé. Il ferma plus étroitement les yeux, se concentrant sur l'orgasme qui montait. Malheureusement pour lui, un certain nombre de souvenirs dérangeants firent leur apparition à ce moment-là et lui firent autant d'effet qu'une douche froide.

_Ma vie est pourrie, _songea-t-il en se traînant vers la salle de bain.

* * *

**A.N** : Si vous avez des revendications concernant les pairings, la boite- à-suggestions est juste ci-dessous...


	2. Chapter 2

******Titre:** Aphrodisiaque

**Genre** **: **Humour / Slash / PWP

**Rating** **:** NC-17

**Pairings : **Beaucoup...

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Bêta Lectrice : **Aucune pour l'instant, peut-être que Chaussette HDSS y jettera un coup d'œil quand elle aura le temps

**Note de l'auteur : **Il y en a parmi vous qui ont percé les secrets des fantasmes d'Harry, bravo ! Pour les autres, vous avez encore un chapitre pour chercher ;3

Et, **chizuru chan**, si je te croise un jour, je t'offre une vraie bière. En attendant, pose ce verre jusqu'à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : Heu... Oups ?

ou

Comment les jumeaux se rendirent compte de leur monumentale boulette

* * *

Le 1er septembre vit, comme chaque année, un branle-bas de combat agiter les habitants du Square Grimmaurd. Comme d'habitude, aucun des enfants Weasley n'avait pris la peine de faire sa malle la veille et des affaires volaient d'une chambre à l'autre dans l'espoir de ne pas être oubliées.

Molly Weasley fit trembler les murs à la seule force de ses poumons et Arthur Weasley se contenta de tranquillement boire son café. Après tout, malgré l'agitation qui en résultait ses enfants avaient toujours réussi à attraper le Poudlard Express à temps, il leur faisait confiance pour ça.

Environ une demi-heure avant l'heure fatidique tout le monde eu enfin bouclé ses valises et tous les habitants de la maisonnée se précipitèrent dans les voitures gracieusement prêtées par le ministère.

Le quai du Poudlard Express grouillait de monde, comme chaque année. Les visages se perdaient dans les nuages de fumée de la locomotive et le brouhaha des cris et des conversations couvrait même les ronronnements du moteur. Le clan Weasley arriva en masse mais s'éparpilla très vite au grand soulagement des Aurors chargés de leur protection. Les jumeaux Weasley partis rejoindre Lee Jordan dont la tête dépassait bien de dix centimètres au-dessus de la foule, le trio Gryffondor se retrouva seul au milieu du quai.

- Il nous reste plus qu'à trouver un compartiment avant que tout soit plein, grogna Ron en traînant sa valise vers le train.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et le suivirent en se glissant parmi la foule.

Ils avaient presque atteint la portière d'un des wagons lorsque la foule s'écarta pour laisser passer Drago Malefoy, son père et son air supérieur. Au moins un qui n'avait aucun scrupules à se tailler un chemin à coup de sortilèges !

- Tiens donc, mais ne serait-ce donc pas le trio d'or ? railla Drago en passant devant eux. Toujours aussi pauvre la belette ?

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Ron pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Malefoy.

- Trouvons un autre wagon, dit Hermione en le tirant vers la foule.

- Et bien Weasley, elle t'as bien dressé la Sang-de-Bourbe, lança Drago dans leur dos. Est-ce que tu te roules par terre et fais le beau quand elle te le dit ?

Il voulut lancer une ou deux piques supplémentaires mais la main de son père sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

- Voyons Drago, ce ne serait pas sage de dire de telles choses en public, aussi vraies fussent-elles.

Il s'avança vers le trio avec un sourire cruel.

- M. Potter, quelle joie de vous recroiser ici...

_En prenant de lentes inspirations, Harry essaya de se concentrer sur les nœuds du plancher poli pour oublier le froid qui montait progressivement depuis ses genoux. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il était dans cette position et, dehors, la nuit était tombée, plongeant le bureau dans la pénombre et amenant avec elle une fraîcheur désagréable. Il essaya de contracter un peu les muscles de son corps mais le harnais qu'il portait à même la peau ne lui permettait pas vraiment de bouger. À genoux, les avant-bras repliés contre son torse et les paumes de main à plat devant lui, soutenant un plateau de verre, il servait ce soir de guéridon à son maître._

_Une main passa en périphérie de son champ de vision et attrapa le verre de brandy sur le plateau. Il entendit le maître se renfoncer dans son fauteuil et retint un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que cela signifiait que le maître avait finit son travail. Cette torture allait prendre fin._

_Le maître reposa le verre tout en se levant mais, ce faisant, il créa un courant d'air qui fit frisonner Harry et le verre trembla, heurtant le plateau et brisant la douce quiétude qui régnait dans la pièce. Le jeune garçon sentit le regard du maître se poser sur sa nuque et les muscles de ses épaules se tendirent. Deux doigts lui relevèrent le menton et caressèrent ses lèvres qui commençaient à bleuir._

_Le maître émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur._

_- Et bien, mon petit, dit-il d'un ton doucereux sans cesser de caresser les lèvres pleines, as-tu froid ? Il semble être temps de m'occuper un peu de toi... Ne t'en fait pas, Maître Lucius va te réchauffer._

_Il se leva et, en quelques mouvements précis qui témoignaient de l'habitude, défit les attaches du harnais. Harry dû faire appel à toute la force qui lui restait pour ne pas échapper le plateau de verre lorsque son corps retrouva sa liberté de mouvement. Le maître eut un petit rire._

_Il s'assit élégamment sur le sofa et lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Harry serra les dents en se relevant. Tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et sa peau était irritée à de nombreux endroits. Il sentit le regard du maître passer sur les marques rouges qui parsemaient sa peau et dû lutter contre l'envie de les cacher avec ses mains. Il s'assit sur les genoux du maître et attendit bravement la suite. _

_Pendant une longue minute, le maître se contenta de tracer du bout de ses doigts les marques laissées par le harnais, s'égarant de temps en temps vers ses tétons ou son sexe enfantin. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir à ce moment-là._

_Puis les mains virent caresser ses fesses et Harry ferma les yeux._

Harry avala de grandes bouffées d'air, comme s'il s'était arrêté de respirer pendant plusieurs minutes. Son estomac faisait des huit dans sa poitrine et il crut un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Les deux Malefoy lui jetèrent un dernier regard empli de dédain avant de tourner les talons.

Harry s'assit sur l'escalier du wagon avant que ses jambes ne lâchent et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ait imaginé ça de lui même, c'était tout simplement répugnant. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir des mains qui parcouraient son corps mais, contrairement à tous les autres "accidents", ça ne lui avait pas procuré du plaisir, loin de là.

- Hey mec, ça va ? dit la voix de Ron au-dessus de sa tête.

- Il est tout pâle. Il faut l'allonger quelque part, répondit la voix d'Hermione. Allez, circulez y a rien à voir !

- Ça va ? insista Ron en se penchant à son niveau.

- Ouais, ça va, j'ai juste eu une sorte de vertige, ça va passer.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que ses deux amis arpentaient le corridor à la recherche d'un compartiment libre, Harry en était arrivé à la conclusion que ses "accidents" n'étaient pas naturels et que ce n'était pas dans _ses_ fantasmes qu'il se perdait mais dans ceux des _autres_.

Et que Lucius Malefoy était un dangereux pédophile.

* * *

Ron rougit et baissa les yeux, marmonnant qu'ils devaient se rendre dans le wagon des préfets. En temps normal, Harry aurait sûrement ressenti un pincement au cœur mais il était trop bouleversé par sa dernière vision pour y prêter attention. Il se laissa donc guider par Ginny le long du train et, sans trop savoir ni pourquoi ni comment, il se retrouva assis à côté de Neville et d'une jeune fille pour le moins étrange.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds emmêlés et des yeux bleus un peu protubérants mais ce qui frappait le plus (outre les radis qu'elle portait aux oreilles et le collier de bouchons de Bierraubeure autour de son cou) c'était l'aura de folie douce qui se dégageait d'elle.

Harry cligna des yeux en se rendant compte que la fille l'observait également.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Luna ? Demanda Ginny comme pour essayer de meubler le silence.

- Oui, répondit Luna d'un air rêveur sans quitter Harry des yeux. Oui, je me suis bien amusée.

Toi, tu t'appelles Harry Potter, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit Harry pour le moins perplexe.

Neville pouffa discrètement.

_L'herbe bleue ondulait doucement et le soleil couchant teintait les nuages de douces couleurs roses, mauves et dorées. Une feuille élancée se détacha de la branche sous laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge et se glissa dans les cheveux de Luna. Un essaim de nargols passa dans un vrombissement au-dessus de leur tête et le soleil commença à se cacher derrière les montagnes._

_Peu à peu, les lucioles se mirent à briller joyeusement et, avec elles, les satyres sortirent des bois pour danser dans les herbes hautes. Luna leva la main et les salua._

_Harry attrapa doucement sa main levée et la baissa._

_- Ne fait pas de mouvements brusques, tu risques de l'effrayer, dit-il en caressant sa main._

_- Qui ?_

_- Celui dont je t'ai promis la visite. Et je tiens toujours ma parole._

_Un rugissement se fit entendre et une forme sombre se découpa à l'orée de la forêt. Luna poussa un petit cri excité et porta ses mains devant sa bouche comme pour le contenir._

_Le troupeau de Ronflack Cornus s'avança dans la lumière du soleil couchant, acclamé par les satyres._

_- C'est magnifique, souffla Luna. Si seulement Maman était là pour les voir._

_- Mais elle est là, Luna, répondit Harry en la serrant contre lui. Elle te regarde depuis l'au-delà et je sais qu'elle en est heureuse._

_- Merci, souffla Luna en s'accrochant à lui. Merci pour tout._

La transition avait été si douce que Harry dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir à la réalité. Entre temps, Luna s'était désintéressée de lui et ses yeux bleus s'étaient fixés sur Neville, achevant de le rendre mal-à-l'aise.

Après une dernière phrase n'ayant aucun sens elle se cacha derrière son magazine. Mais le dernier regard qu'elle lui lança donna à Harry la désagréable impression qu'elle était parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il avait vu. Il se tourna vers Neville et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

* * *

Ron et Hermione les avaient rejoints depuis moins de dix minutes (mais Hermione avait déjà réussi à se mettre Luna à dos) lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois, laissant place au visage arrogant et ricanant de Drago Malefoy, encadré par ses deux acolytes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança Harry d'un ton agressif avant que Malefoy n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Poli, Potter, sinon je serai obligé de te donner une retenue, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

_Le couloir était très sombre mais Harry n'osait pas allumer sa baguette de peur de se faire immédiatement repérer. Il avait déjà échappé de peu à Rusard et il lui restait encore quelques couloirs à traverser avant d'être en sécurité dans la salle commune._

_Il arriva à un embranchement et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Le couloir sur sa droite était le chemin le plus court mais la lune projetait de grandes tâches de lumière à travers les fenêtres. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de faire le tour._

_- Et bien et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? _

_La voix traînante avait retentit dans son dos et Harry sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements._

_- Il me semble pourtant que le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps, continua la voix en se rapprochant. Cela mérite quelques petits points en moins..._

_Harry voulut s'enfuir mais l'autre attrapa son coude et le plaqua contre le mur. Des cheveux pâles accrochèrent la lumière de la lune. Harry commença à paniquer._

_Malefoy ricana et le plaqua encore plus contre le mur._

_- Délit de fuite ? dit-il d'un air victorieux. Je pense que perdre des points ne sera pas suffisant n'est-ce pas..._

_Harry essaya d'attraper sa baguette dans la poche de son jean mais une main l'arrêta._

_- Tsk, tsk, il va falloir que je confisque ça, susurra Malefoy en attrapant la baguette. _

_Sa main glissa le long de la cuisse de Harry et le Gryffondor sentit un frisson le parcourir. Mais pas un frisson de haine ni de colère. _

_Il glissa une jambe entre celles du préfet et voulut donner un coup violent mais il se retrouva pressé encore plus contre le corps chaud. Son visage était tellement près de celui de Malefoy qu'il ne discernait presque pas son sourire satisfait. Leur bas-ventre se touchaient et Harry rougit en se rendant compte que cette proximité l'excitait._

_Ce dernier détail ne passa pas inaperçu et Drago haussa un sourcil, son sourire se transformant en quelque chose de plus bestial._

_- Et bien et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? répéta-t-il en bougeant doucement ses hanches._

_Harry rougit et détourna le regard. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas laisser passer un gémissement. Il était à présent complètement excité mais ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à son ennemi._

_- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy, grogna Harry à voix basse._

_- C'est une proposition ? murmura Drago dans son cou._

_Harry sentit une main se faufiler sous son pull et il haleta. Il ne tenait plus debout que grâce au préfet qui le plaquait durement contre le mur. Préfet qui semblait tout aussi excité que lui, à en juger par la bosse qui déformait son pantalon._

_- Dis-le, ordonna Malefoy en mordillant son cou. Avoue que t'en as envie. Avoue que tu veux que je te baise._

_- Je..._

_Drago mordit sauvagement dans le creux de son épaule et Harry émit un gémissement indécent :_

_- Oui !_

Dans un état semi-comateux, Harry entendit à peine les répliques cinglantes que s'échangèrent Malefoy et Hermione avant que cette dernière ne lui referme la porte du compartiment au nez.

- Celui-là ! s'exclama la préfète en levant les bras au ciel. Je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête de Dumbledore lorsqu'il l'a choisi comme préfet !

- C'est un coup de Rogue à mon avis, répondit Ron en enfournant une Chocogrenouille en entier dans sa bouche. En tous cas, il va falloir que tu fasses gaffe Harry, s'il t'attrape je donne pas cher de ta peau.

Heureusement pour lui, Ron n'eut jamais aucune idée de ce qui défila dans la tête de Harry à ce moment-là.

* * *

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle sous les chuchotements et les regards en coin. Apparemment les sous-entendus de Skeeter tout au long de l'été n'avaient pas été perdus pour tout le monde. Quelques jours plus tôt Harry en aurait été mortifié mais il avait maintenant des préoccupations plus importantes. Comme par exemple : « Comment aborder le sujet de mes visions avec Ron et Hermione en évitant de révéler que j'ai sans doute vu un de leur fantasme le plus enfoui ? »

C'est plongé dans ses pensées qu'il monta les escaliers vers la tour Gryffondor. Les deux autres l'avaient laissé pour conduire les premières années et, dans un sens, il était soulagé d'avoir un peu de temps pour lui.

Et puis, en y réfléchissant, ces visions n'arrivaient pas avec tout le monde, seulement avec des personnes qu'il avait un minimum côtoyé. Il y avait donc quelque chose qui déclenchait ces visions. Mais quoi ?

Harry parvint au bout du couloir qui menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor et s'arrêta

devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il ignorait le mot de passe.

- Heu..., dit-il tristement.

La grosse dame, qui était occupée à lisser les plis de sa robe de satin rosé, lui lança un regard sévère.

- On n'entre pas sans mot de passe, dit-elle avec dédain.

Il fut cependant sauvé de ne pas passer la nuit dans le couloir à la merci de Rusard par un Neville essoufflé tenant son petit cactus rabougri au nom imprononçable.

- Harry, je le connais ! Devine ce que c'est ? Cette fois-ci, je vais enfin m'en souvenir, c'est Mimbulus Mimbletonia !

La Grosse Dame acquiesça et ils se faufilèrent dans la salle commune. Elle était vide hormis Fred et Georges occupés à accrocher quelque chose au panneau d'affichage. Harry les salua d'un signe de main et se dépêcha de monter à son dortoir. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter.

Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan se trouvaient déjà dans dortoir, occupés à recouvrir d'affiches et de photos les murs qui entouraient leurs lits. Lorsqu'ils virent entrer Harry, ils interrompirent aussitôt leur conversation. Harry se demanda c'était de lui qu'ils parlaient ou s'il devenait paranoïaque.

- Salut, dit-il en allant ouvrir sa grosse valise.

- Salut, Harry, lança Dean qui enfilait un pyjama aux couleurs de West Ham. Passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Pas mal, oui, marmonna Harry. Et toi ?

- Oui, oui, ça s'est bien passé, affirma Dean avec un petit rire. Mieux que pour Seamus, en tout cas, il était en train de me raconter.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Seamus ? demanda Neville en déposant tendrement son Mimbulus Mimbletonia sur sa commode.

Seamus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait beaucoup trop occupé à s'assurer que son affiche représentant l'équipe de Quidditch des Crécerelles de Kenmare était bien droite. Enfin tournant toujours le dos à Harry, il dit :

- Ma mère ne voulait pas que je revienne.

- Quoi ?

Harry, qui était en train d'enlever sa robe de sorcier, interrompit son geste.

- Elle ne voulait pas que je revienne à Poudlard.

Seamus se détourna de son affiche et retira son propre pyjama de sa valise, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Harry.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? s'étonna celui-ci.

Il savait que la mère de Seamus était une sorcière et ne comprenait pas ce qui aurait pu la pousser à adopter une attitude si proche de celle des Dursley.

Seamus attendit d'avoir fini de boutonner son pyjama pour répondre.

- Eh bien, dit-il d'une voix posée, j'imagine que c'est... à cause de toi.

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Il en avait marre d'avoir une vie aussi compliquée, pourquoi on ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille pour une fois ? Il jeta sa baguette magique sur sa table de chevet, ôta sa robe de sorcier, la fourra d'un geste furieux dans sa valise et mit son pyjama.

Il se glissa dans son lit et tendit la main pour fermer les rideaux de son baldaquin mais, avant d'avoir pu achever son geste, Seamus demanda :

- Ecoute... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit-là quand... tu sais... quand... avec Cedric Diggory et tout ça ?

Seamus paraissait à la fois inquiet et avide de savoir. Dean, qui s'était penché sur sa valise pour essayer d'y retrouver une pantoufle, s'immobilisa dans une attitude qui n'était pas très naturelle et Harry devina qu'il tendait l'oreille.

- Pourquoi me demander ça ? répliqua Harry. Tu n'as qu'à lire La Gazette du sorcier, comme ta mère. Tu y apprendras tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

- Ne t'en prends pas à ma mère ! protesta Seamus.

- Je m'en prendrai à tous ceux qui me traitent de menteur, répondit Harry.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Je te parle sur le ton qui me plaît.

Son humeur s'échauffait à tel point qu'il attrapa sa baguette magique, sur sa table de chevet.

- Si ça te pose un problème de partager un dortoir avec moi, va donc demander à McGonagall de te mettre ailleurs... Comme ça, ta maman cessera de s'inquiéter...

- Laisse ma mère tranquille, Potter !

A ce moment-là Ron entra la pièce, sûrement alerté par les éclats de voix et Harry se sentit sombrer de nouveau.

_Un verre de champagne à la main, Harry soupira discrètement. Il ne faisait même plus l'effort d'écouter l'homme grassouillet et à l'hygiène douteuse qui lui parlait de moteurs de voitures de sport. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Le cadre avait beau être agréable et les invités triés sur le volet en fonction de leur fortune, les regards en coin qu'il recevait ne l'émoustillaient plus. _

_Puis un homme fit son apparition à la porte de la salle de bal et il sentit son cœur faire un bond. Grand, blond, un physique de rêve et l'assurance tranquille qu'ont ces hommes qui savent qu'ils sont beaux, il était simplement magnifique._

_L'homme s'avança dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Des regards d'envie de la part des hommes, de désir de la part des femmes. Tous étaient attirés par lui comme des papillons par la flamme d'une bougie et il se délectait de cette attention._

_Harry sentit son corps trembler lorsqu'il se dirigea vers lui. L'homme retira ses élégantes lunettes de soleil, dévoilant des yeux d'un bleu si pur qu'on aurait pu s'y noyer. _

_- Et bien, beauté, tu ne sembles pas profiter de la fête, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle._

_Harry se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux, laissant ses cils caresser ses pommettes. L'homme passa une main tendre sous son menton et lui releva la tête._

_- Que dirais-tu de continuer cette soirée chez moi, je te promets de te distraire..._

_Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de son oreille et Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement._

_- … et de te faire mourir de plaisir._

_Harry attrapa la chemise de l'homme, ne faisant plus confiance à ses jambes pour le porter. Il avait une voix tellement sexy qu'il aurait pu avoir un orgasme rien qu'en entendant le mot « plaisir »._

_L'homme eut un petit rire sensuel et lui tendit son bras galamment pour le mener hors de la salle de réception. Une pléthore de regards jaloux les suivirent mais Harry n'en avait cure._

_L'homme échangea quelques mots avec le voiturier et une limousine blanche vint se garder devant eux. Le chauffeur retira sa casquette et leur ouvrit la porte. Un peu embarrassé par sa longue robe, Harry réussit néanmoins à se glisser sur la banquette de cuir. L'homme le suivit et le brouhaha de la rue s'atténua._

_- Je ne connais même pas ton prénom, souffla Harry alors que l'homme ouvrait le mini-bar._

_- Seamus, susurra-t-il en lui tendant une nouvelle coupe de champagne, c'est ce que tu hurleras ce soir._

_La coupe roula au sol, complètement oubliée alors que Harry se jetait sur Seamus, arrachant les boutons de sa chemise hors de prix._

_- Fais-moi hurler, demanda-t-il avant de s'emparer de la bouche tentatrice._

Il n'écouta même pas Ron leur faire la morale et s'enferma derrière ses baldaquins à l'aide d'un sort de silence. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se branler, dormir et enfin oublier cette journée pourrie.

* * *

Comme tous les ans, Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions à Poudlard, semblait aussi heureux de donner des cours que de se rendre sur l'échafaud. Il commença par claquer durement la porte et ordonna le silence de sa voix la plus glacée. Il s'en suivit un discours sur l'arrivée des B.U.S.E mais, contrairement aux autres professeurs, il semblait ravi de se débarrasser de la plupart de ses élèves à la fin de l'année.

Harry lui renvoya son regard en songeant avec une joie féroce qu'il n'avait aucune intention de continuer les potions de toute façon.

- Mais avant d'en arriver à ce bonheur des adieux, nous avons encore un an à passer ensemble, reprit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, aussi, que vous ayez ou non l'intention de passer l'épreuve de potions aux ASPIC, je vous conseille de consacrer tous vos efforts à maintenir le haut niveau que j'attends de mes élèves en année de BUSE. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Il s'agit du philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Mais je dois vous avertir que si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites.

A côté de lui, Harry sentit Hermione se redresser et Ron s'affaisser.

Rogue agita sa baguette et des instructions remplirent le tableau. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois lignes pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'une des potions les plus dures qu'il ait jamais eu à faire. Sans conviction il rassembla les ingrédients et, tout en gardant un œil sur Hermione, un autre sur Ron et un troisième sur sa potion, commença sa préparation.

- Une légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s'élever de vos potions, annonça Rogue dix minutes avant la fin du cours.

Harry jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui et se sentit légèrement rassuré en voyant que, parmi les Gryffondors, seule Hermione semblait avoir réussi sa potion. Mais c'était sans compter un certain professeur de potions.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, exactement ? demanda Rogue avec un horrible sourire, provoquant les ricanements des Serpentards.

- Un philtre de Paix, répondit Harry d'un air tendu.

- Dites-moi, Potter, reprit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, savez-vous lire ?

_Harry toqua deux fois à la porte, tremblant d'appréhension. Le soleil venait juste de se cacher derrière de gros nuages, plongeant la ruelle déjà lugubre dans la pénombre. Une bourrasque glacée souleva les volants de sa robe et il croisa les bras devant sa poitrine pour essayer de protéger ses bras nus._

_Finalement la porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un homme aux longs cheveux sombres. Les larmes aux yeux, Harry se jeta dans ses bras._

_- Sev ! Je suis tellement désolé ! dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'homme. Tu vaux tellement mieux que lui, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je... je t'aime Sev ! Je t'aime plus que tout !_

_Pour toute réponse l'homme se saisit de ses lèvres. Il referma ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et le serra contre lui. Leur baiser dura de longues minutes._

_- Et ton mariage ? souffla Severus quand ils durent se séparer._

_- Sev, ce n'est pas avec lui que je veux me marier, c'est avec toi, répondit Harry en prenant son visage en coupe._

_- Tu as traversé toute la ville dans cette robe ? demanda-il en embrassant la paume de sa main._

_- J'ai transplanné, imbécile, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Nous ne sommes pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose._

_- C'est vrai, dans un roman à l'eau de rose je t'aurais sans doute déjà arraché cette robe..._

_- Tu as besoin d'une invitation peut-être ? railla Harry en prenant son air le plus effronté._

_Severus lui sourit et glissa une main derrière ses cuisses, le soulevant sans effort. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et s'accrocha à son cou. Tout en l'embrassant, Severus le porta à sa chambre comme son mari aurait du le faire. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit, admirant la manière dont la robe blanche mettait en valeur toutes les courbes de son corps._

_Avec tendresse, il défit les lacets de son corsage, laissant ses délicieux seins retrouver leur liberté. Il s'appliqua ensuite à les lécher sous tous les angles pendant que Harry gémissait de bonheur, ses mains enfouies profondément dans ses cheveux sombres._

_- Sev, supplia Harry en arquant le dos._

_- Un peu de patience, répondit-il en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres, nous avons toute la nuit devant nous._

_- Je veux te sentir en moi, Sev, j'en ai tellement besoin, souffla Harry avant de l'embrasser passionnément._

_Severus se redressa et se dépêcha d'enlever sa chemise et son pantalon. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements en-dessous et Harry sentit ses joues devenir plus rouges. À son tour, il essaya de retirer la robe mais Severus l'arrêta._

_- Non, tu es si belle avec._

_Et Harry se sentit encore plus rougir._

_Severus fit glisser ses mains délicates sur ses jambes, remontant le long de ses cuisses et faisant glisser les nombreuses couches de volants vers sa taille._

_Quand il s'allongea sur lui, Harry s'empressa de reprendre ses lèvres pour étouffer les cris de plaisir qui menaçaient de s'échapper des siennes. Severus enroula une main dans ses cheveux roux, et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :_

_- Tu es à moi maintenant, Lily._

Harry eut un haut-le-cœur au-dessus de son chaudron et s'évanouit.

* * *

Harry se retourna dans son sommeil et manqua de tomber du lit. Un bref coup d'œil entre ses paupières lourdes lui indiqua qu'il était à l'infirmerie et il grogna. Il venait sans doute d'exploser son record : pas même un jour complet de cours avant de se retrouver ici.

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers ce qui l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie et il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il était bon pour une thérapie. Merlin, il aurait préféré voir Fol-Œil nu que...

Il poussa un gémissement de désespoir. Il en avait marre de tout ça. Ce serait le tour de qui ensuite, Dumbledore ? Que Dieu tout puissant lui épargne cette vision d'horreur.

Des bruits de pas sur sa droite attirèrent son attention et il releva la tête, son air le plus misérable peint sur le visage.

Madame Pomfresh pinça les lèvres et s'assit sur le lit voisin, un bloc-note dans une main, une plume aiguisée dans l'autre. Elle semblait préoccupée.

- M. Potter, maintenant que vous êtes réveillé j'aurais plusieurs questions à vous poser. Tout d'abord, est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ?

Harry hocha la tête sans grande conviction.

- Bien. Pendant que vous étiez inconscient j'ai remarqué certaines choses qui m'ont conduite à faire des examens plus-

_Harry porta le verre à ses lèvres pendant que la lumière déjà tamisée baissait doucement. Un projecteur s'alluma au-dessus de la scène, faisant apparaître une chaise en bois rouge dans un cône de lumière, pendant que le barman annonçait de sa voix tonitruante :_

_- Et maintenant, messieurs, pour votre plus grand plaisir, voici... Opium !_

_Une musique rythmée envahit la salle et une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge sang s'avança dans la flaque de lumière. Elle portait un imperméable qui couvrait à peine ses cuisses, révélant de longues jambes galbées soutenues par des bottes en cuir noir. Ses hanches ondulaient au rythme de la musique et elle fit tourner le dossier de la chaise pour s'asseoir à califourchon dessus, révélant aussi le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait sous son imper._

_Des sifflements approbateurs retentirent dans la salle et Opium envoya un baiser coquin à l'assemblée. Harry aurait bien aimé que ce soit uniquement pour lui. _

_La jeune femme commença une danse sensuelle, jouant avec les boutons de son imperméable, les libérant un à un. La courbe de ses seins pâles apparut, rehaussée par la dentelle rouge qui les enrobaient et Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il venait tous les soirs dans ce cabaret pour l'admirer et, tous les soirs, elle lui semblait encore plus belle._

_Les derniers boutons sautèrent et Opium, de dos, fit glisser le vêtement à terre, laissant aux spectateurs le soin d'admirer ses hanches et ses fesses ondulantes. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il était définitivement tombé amoureux et, ce soir, il irait déclarer sa flamme, il en était plus déterminé que jamais._

_Opium dansa encore pendant quelques minutes, exhibant ses courbes et jouant obscènement avec sa chaise avant que les projecteurs ne s'éteignent en attendant le show suivant._

_Un peu anxieux malgré tout, le bouquet de roses rouges dressé devant lui comme un bouclier, Harry se dirigea vers les coulisses. Personne ne semblait en garder l'accès alors il se dépêcha de se faufiler dans le corridor. Une danseuse vêtue d'une robe d'infirmière lui adressa un sourire attendri et, une moue sensuelle sur le visage, lui demanda s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Harry bafouilla un peu mais parvint tant bien que mal à se faire indiquer la direction de la loge d'Opium._

_Il toqua à la porte et attendit en agitant nerveusement son bouquet. Opium lui ouvrit et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne ne portait qu'un peignoir de soie par-dessus ses sous-vêtements.. _

_- Vous voulez quelque chose ?_

_- Je... J'ai pensé qu'elles iraient très bien avec vos cheveux, dit Harry en lui tendant le bouquet._

_Puis il se rendit compte à quel point sa réplique était grotesque et ses joues s'enflammèrent un peu plus. Mais la jeune femme sembla touchée par l'attention, si on se fiait à la légère rougeur sur ses propres joues._

_- Vous voulez entrer peut-être ? demanda-t-elle et, se faisant, le peignoir s'entrouvrit, révélant une fois de plus la magnifique forme de ses seins. Et appelez-moi Poppy.[*]_

- M. Potter !

- Hein ? répondit Harry en essayant de chasser les idées perverses qui courraient dans sa tête.

Finalement, des fois c'était plutôt cool.

- Cessez un instant d'être irresponsable et écoutez ce que j'ai à voir dire !

Harry lui fit ses yeux de cocker et Pomfresh sembla s'adoucir.

- Avez-vous récemment expérimenté avec des potions ou quelqu'un a-t-il expérimenté avec des potions dans votre entourage ?

- Heu... Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai trouvé dans votre sang les traces d'une potion inconnue dont les ingrédients clés semblent être du gingembre, des larmes de fée et des excréments de Kneazle. Est-ce que cela vous évoque quelque chose ?

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Heu... J'ai toujours été nul en potions alors...

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel en émettant un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

- Je vais faire un rapport au directeur, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. En attendant, comme je n'ai rien décelé de dangereux je vous demanderais uniquement de rester sur vos gardes et de m'alerter si vous observez le moindre changement.

Harry hocha la tête et Pomfresh lui indiqua qu'il pouvait quitter l'infirmerie. Au moment de partir, Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux traîner sur sa silhouette. Qui aurait pu penser que leur acariâtre infirmière pouvait être aussi sexy ?

* * *

Fred soupira et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de son frère.

- J'en ai marre, grogna-t-il, on n'avance pas. Tu penses pas qu'on devrait plutôt se concentrer sur l'enchantement des plumes érotiques ?

Georges se contenta de décoller son dos du canapé, laissant son jumeau glisser derrière lui et se prendre l'accoudoir en pleine figure. Il mordilla le bout de sa plume, concentré sur la formule écrite sur le parchemin froissé qu'il tenait en main.

- Pourtant je suis sûr qu'on est pas loin. Il doit y avoir un des ingrédients qui réagit trop violemment avec l'alcool.

- Et si on mettait simplement en gros dessus « Ne pas consommer avec de l'alcool » ? demanda mollement Fred en rampant étrangement sur le canapé.

- Ta foi en l'humanité m'impressionnera toujours.

- Et puis pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'on ait une ligne érotique pour le magasin ? On n'a jamais eu autant de problèmes qu'avec l'élixir de fantasme, le générateur de rêves, les plumes érotiques et les sous-vêtements comestibles.

Georges pencha la tête sur le côté et se tapota le menton avec sa plume.

- Ben, en y réfléchissant, ça doit être-

- De la merde de Kneazle ?! hurla une voix connue à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

- Sérieusement Ronald, en quoi ça te choque ? répondit une voix courroucée. Plusieurs potions nécessitent des matières fécales, on en a même utilisé en cours !

Fred se tortilla pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière eux et reconnu sans surprise son charmant petit frère, les oreilles rouges, accompagné des ses éternels amis.

- Tu devrais être plus choqué par le fait que Harry est peut-être empoisonné et que personne ne fait rien !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les jumeaux pour s'approcher en catimini du trio d'or et de sauter sur Ron par derrière.

- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? commença Fred.

- Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-À-Quatre-Années-En-Compagnie- De-Notre-Frère aurait-il des ennuis ? finit Georges avec un sourire carnassier.

Hermione les jaugea un instant et consulta Harry du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un air fatidique. Au point où il en était...

- Madame Pomfresh a découvert que Harry avait été en contact avec une potion contenant du gingembre, des larmes de fée et des excréments de Kneazle et qui aurait causé son évanouissement en cours.

Fred sentit son sourire se figer sur sa figure et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son jumeau il dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Après tout, aucune potion référencée ne contenait ces trois ingrédients. A part la leur...

* * *

Harry se sentit brutalement tiré en arrière et laisser échapper un cri peu viril. Mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et une paire de bras puissants l'entraîna dans un passage secret caché par une tapisserie.

- Mais vous êtes malades ! s'exclama le Gryffondor en reconnaissant ses deux agresseurs.

- Non, simplement un peu dérangés, répondit Georges en ajustant les lunettes très sérieuses qu'il avait mis pour l'occasion.

- Et surtout avides de vérité, continua Fred en lissant sa blouse blanche.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester plus que les jumeaux l'entraînèrent dans une salle de classe vide et verrouillèrent la porte.

- Très bien, cher sujet numéro B2, veuillez vous asseoir, nous allons commencer l'interrogatoire.

Complètement déboussolé, Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise au milieu de la salle pendant que les jumeaux prenaient place au bureau. Affichant un air extrêmement sérieux, Georges sortit son calepin et une plume tandis que Fred le regardait fixement. Harry déglutit, franchement mal-à-l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à une des mises en scène des jumeaux mais celle-là lui filait un peu les chocottes.

- Sujet numéro B2, dit Fred en croisant ses mains sous son menton, vous n'avez pas accepté en connaissance de cause d'ingérer le produit test B-EdF et nous exigeons un rapport immédiat sur ses effets.

Harry cligna des yeux, complètement perdu.

Georges leva sa plume et énonça d'une voix claire :

- Première question : Avez-vous, oui ou non, ressenti, assisté ou participé aux fantasmes d'une tierce personne ?

- Attendez, attendez, s'écria Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Le sujet B2 semble peu coopératif, mon cher Forge, dit l'un des jumeaux d'un air réprobateur.

- Effectivement mon cher Gred, peut-être devrions-nous essay-

- C'est à cause de vous ces conneries ? hurla presque Harry en se redressant.

Il s'était rarement senti aussi humilité de toute sa vie. Il avait d'abord pensé être un monstre à fantasmer sur toutes les personnes qu'il croisait puis, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas ses propres fantasmes qu'il voyait, il s'était senti malade de s'infiltrer ainsi dans l'intimité des gens. Merlin, il avait rêvé être une fille, il avait failli voir Maugrey à poil, il s'était vu _baiser Rogue _et maintenant il apprenait que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague !

- Monsieur Potter, je vous prierais de vous calmer, asséna Fred dans une belle imitation de McGonagall.

- Je t'emmerde espèce de-

_Harry gloussa en retirant le tee-shirt du rouquin. L'alcool lui avait donné la tête légère mais avait également enflammé ses sens. Il se sentit renversé sur le canapé et son jean glissa sur ses cuisses. Il agrippa la nuque du rouquin et l'attira dans un baiser passionné._

_Une main glissa dans sa culotte et caressa son sexe d'une manière experte. Il gémit et ses dents entaillèrent la lèvre inférieure de son amant. Ce dernier se redressa dans un rire._

_- Quelle tigresse avons-nous là !_

_- Arrête de parler et baise-moi, répondit Harry en s'acharnant sur le bouton du jean de son amant._

_- Ok, par contre j'ai pas de lube._

_Harry leva un sourcil et descendit le pantalon d'un coup sec. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements._

_- Si tu veux une pipe, dis-le._

_- Je veux une pipe, répondit le rouquin sans être gêné le moins du monde._

_- Ben voilà, on va finir par s'entendre._

_Il se redressa et fit asseoir le rouquin sur le canapé, jambes écartées. Il fit rapidement passer son chemisier par-dessus sa tête, laissant ses seins rebondir dans leur dentelle, et se mit à genoux devant lui. Il récupéra le carré de plastique que lui tendait son amant et le déchira d'un coup de dent expert._

_- Met-le avec la bouche, ordonna le rouquin._

_Harry haussa les épaules et s'exécuta, engloutissant le sexe tendu jusqu'à la base. Le gémissement guttural qui en résulta l'excita grandement. Il commença à sucer lentement, ses mains caressant l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant sans relâche. Ce dernier posa une main derrière sa tête et agrippa ses cheveux, l'incitant à aller plus vite._

_Au même moment, un raclement de gorge agacé retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce et Harry se retourna à regret._

_Adossé au chambranle de la porte du salon, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette de bain autour de sa taille, se tenait la copie carbone de l'homme à qui il donnait du plaisir._

_- Je ne dérange pas, j'espère ? demanda-t-il avec une moue contrariée._

_- Tu sais, répondit l'autre avec un sourire nonchalant, tu ne devrais pas laisser tes invités seuls dans le salon, quelqu'un pourrait passer par là et te les piquer._

_- Premier arrivé, premier servi ? Pourtant ce n'est pas toi qui a passé toute la soirée en chasse pour la ramener à la maison, celle-là._

_Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard et la serviette, délaissée, commença à glisser sur les hanches du rouquin. Harry sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir et fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse de son amant._

_- Pas besoin de vous battre, dit-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle. Je peux vous prendre tous les deux en même temps._

_Le frère sur le canapé se pencha vers lui et attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser furtif._

_- Merci tigresse, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi._

_Il attrapa un deuxième préservatif et le lança à son frère qui l'attrapa d'un geste expert, laissant la serviette tomber à ses pieds. Au sourire satisfait qui ornait leur deux visages, Harry comprit que tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène et qu'il avait signé pour un threesome depuis le début. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire..._

- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla Harry en renversant la table. J'en ai marre de vos perversions ! Je m'en fous de savoir que vous voulez vous faire la même fille en même temps ! Enlevez-moi ça !

Les jumeaux assistèrent à cette explosion de rage sans sourciller.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se tape une fille ensemble ? demanda Georges en regardant son jumeau.

Celui-ci arbora un sourire coupable et se détourna. Georges lui attrapa la joue et la tira comme à un enfant.

- Petit coquin, roucoula-t-il. Il va falloir qu'on parle de ça, je veux des détails ! Quant à toi, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Harry (sans lâcher la joue de son frère), pas de chance, tu es tombé sur un produit en phase test, il va donc falloir étudier ton cas en détail pour trouver un antidote. Très en détail.

Harry donna un dernier coup de pied dans le meuble le plus proche puis prit une grande respiration et sembla se calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin de savoir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton résigné.

- Tout, répondirent les jumeaux en cœur avec leur plus beau sourire sadique.

* * *

[*] poppy est le nom anglais du pavot dont les graines servent à fabriquer l'opium ;-)


End file.
